Cheering Up Aleu
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Aleu's Heart Attack". Though she's recovered from her heart problem and is now living a better, nicer life, Aleu one day is unable to help but feel depressed and glum. Niju has a way to fix that, however, and is more than willing to bring it to her. There's a nice surprise at the end, too. Anyone who likes the Niju X Aleu pairing will be quite pleased with it.


Hello, all! This is a sequel to "Aleu's Heart Attack" and it's far more hilarious than pulse pounding. How so, you ask? Well, in a nutshell, Aleu's feeling down in the dumps one day despite having gotten better from her near death heart attack experience and having a nicer, more enjoyable life and initially finding it wonderful, though she isn't without a reason for her morose mood. In any case, Niju's got the perfect cure for it, and he'll delightedly be the one to give it to her. He is going to give new meaning to the phrase "laughter is the best medicine", if you know what I mean.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Balto franchise.

Cheering Up Aleu

It had been three weeks since Aleu had her unexpected and uninvited heart attack, and thus one week since she had, after getting back to normal for the two weeks she'd need, gotten back with her family and her friends Nava and Niju. Although Aleu had been quite happy to be in Nome again, living a new life and, above all, recovered from her heart attack ordeal and fully having learned her lesson about overstressing herself, she was, after the first full week of really getting into her new life, suddenly feeling rather depressed. Why was this? The answer is quite simple.

Though she'd been feeling wonderful for the past six days and having all kinds of fun and excitement both by herself, with her family and/or friends, with humans and sometimes even in the romantic way with Niju, who she'd started to develop the hots for and vice versa, it was on this Saturday that she suddenly was feeling downer than a rock dropped in a pool. The reason she was feeling so glum was because the memory of her old pack and how she was forever separated from them despite doing all she could to help them, even more than the vast effort Niju and Nava also put into trying to help them, had come back to bite her. It had caught up to her, and this fact made her both feel she'd let her ancestors down, shown herself unfit to be a pack leader and not as much of a wolf as she thought she was. This, and it all made her think she was a disappoint and a letdown to her family, and that she was undeserving of anyone's love, especially that of her parents and siblings.

Needless to say, she was extremely unhappy, and in fact lying down with sad, miserable and despondent eyes, one tear coming out of each eye. That she didn't know whether or not the rest of her pack had found a way to survive, though she hoped to God they had, only made it worse and the hurt of it all the more painful for the poor half-wolf. Niju was the only one who noticed for one simple reason…when the others could tell that Aleu had suddenly disappeared after they went inside, Niju volunteered to look for her and tracked her down using his nose. He eventually found her in the place she'd chosen to be by herself and try to cope with her spiritual pain…inside of an old, abandoned barn which anyone and anything could go into and out of as they pleased. He gently pushed the door open and asked: "Aleu?"

"Hmmm? Who's there?" asked Aleu morosely while Niju entered and closed the door. He replied: "It's me, Niju. What is eating you, beautiful?" "Oh, I'm just sad because of how I failed so badly and was never fit to be a wolf pack alpha or even live, for that matter." she said in response. "You mustn't say such things." Niju told her. "But it's true." Aleu said. "I lost the pack in that blizzard and avalanche combo despite my best efforts, and I've hurt my family a lot in the past without even meaning to, all because of my own problems." "Yeah, but you've also been an incredibly good pack leader up until the disaster which separated us from them, and you helped bring me back when I was lost in so many ways. You've even provided me with romantic love and vice versa, and you've made things happier and better for everyone here." Niju told her. "And even if they did get reliant on your leadership, your former pack wasn't always under your guide. They'll find a way to live, I'm sure. And we both know that if there was anything we could have done about their problem, we would have done it immediately. So does Nava. Not to mention you've been an integral part of a lot of important things in the lives of your loved ones and friends alike, one way or another, at one time or another. You're not worthless."

"All of what you say is correct, but the way I worried you guys sick with my heart attack three weeks ago! The way I was the reason you fought amongst yourselves for a bit because of unintentional heart puns after being relieved I wasn't a goner. I just can't look at myself in any way but an unhappy one. Especially when one considers that I'm such a bitch. There are so, so many things I've said to my parents, especially my papa, which I wish I hadn't and now have to live with the knowledge of me saying." "But they've forgiven you, and all of us say things we don't mean." Niju insisted. "So you can be stubborn, pushy and headstrong at times. So what? At least you're not an asshole who willingly endangers the lives of children for the sake of his Solar System sized ego like Steele is." "Good point…" Aleu said. "But then again, that's a pretty hard level of rotten evil to reach…"

"True enough, but still…" Niju nodded. "Look, Aleu, you are in need of some serious cheering up right now, so why don't you roll over on your back?" "Okay," Aleu said, "but I'm in the dark as to why this would cheer me…up?" She noticed Niju's paws were suddenly on her long, sexy underbelly and asked: "Niju, what are you going to do?" "Isn't it obvious?" asked Niju. "You're fully recovered from your heart problem and healthier than ever before by this point, and despite this, you're feeling down and morose. Obviously, you need a few good laughs. It'll be good for your soul and your life, so what better way to give you what you need…" He then proceeded to tickle her everywhere with his front toes and the claws on them, "than by the means of tickling you till you squeal?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATEHEHE HEHEHE GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHETTING TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEDAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aleu howled with laughter. "No can do, Miss Aleu!" Niju replied. "I'm not stopping until you have been completely cheered up and are howling with laughter like the beautiful half-wolf you are!" He continued to tickle her as he'd been tickling her, and Aleu let out even louder fits of all out laughter than before. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAH AHAP! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAND TICKLINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Niju continued to tickle her until he was tired of using his forepaw toes and the claws on them, at which point he'd tickled Aleu so much that tears were streaming out of her beautiful and glamorous eyes. Then Niju said: "Your feet are next, though I'm going to return to your belly, in addition to how I'll do your sides." He used his tail to brush along her hind feet and tickle them, and this caused Aleu to burst out into further laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT MY FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEET! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAP IT NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" "No chance, no way!" Niju grinned. He continued to tickle the thrashing Aleu's feet with his tail and then switched to tickling her sides with his front paws. She let out: "GAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVEHEHEHEHEH EN WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" More and more tears came out of her eyes from so much laughing, and Niju then went for her belly once more, this time using his tongue to lick it over and over, and this was truly driving Aleu insane with laughter.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!" Aleu cried out laughing as this went on. Once Niju was tired of licking her belly, each lick driving Aleu into more hysterics than the last one, he told her: "So, Aleu, I'm gonna take a guess and say that you know what just HAS to come next after all that." Aleu then asked: "What are you talking about…OH, NO! NO! NO! NOT THAT!" "Oh, yes. That. The quadruple tickle!" Niju said, and he used his tail, nose, tongue and forepaws to tickle Aleu everywhere. Be it her hind feet, her sides, her underarms or, of course, her belly, Niju missed not a single spot as he licked, tail brushed and claw tickled all of every last inch of Aleu, who was now laughing harder than ever and could not do anything except laugh her head off louder and louder, longer and longer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aleu laughed out uproariously. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She felt many more tears flood out of her eyes, and soon enough, she had laughed so much, with Niju having tickled her so much, that she was unable to stop herself from peeing on him, much to Niju's surprise, which promptly caused him to stop tickling her. He exclaimed: "YUCK! Aleu, did you just piss on me?" She was unable to answer, as Niju had tickled her so much that she at this moment was still in hysterical fits of laughter, tears coming out of every direction and area of her eyes, which were shut as she laughed hard, loud and long.

When once she was back to normal, though, she said: "Niju, thank you. You cheered me up completely. I didn't know it, but I can now see that was just what I needed. Especially since, despite my protests, the tickling you gave me wasn't half bad, now that I think of it. In fact, I liked it. Scratch that. I loved it." "Well, I'm happy to hear that, and to see that my plan was a success, Aleu," he told her, "though I wish you hadn't urinated on me." "OH…sorry…" she'd go, "but then, at least this ensures that I won't try to pay you back. Although, if I accidentally peed on you from all that laughing, then it's only fair you get some of it on me, right?" Niju, as soon as he saw the look in her eyes, knew exactly what she was suggesting, and happily made his way over to her. He lay down and wrapped himself around her and vice versa, and they nuzzled and kissed. They got lost in their love, and now could tell that what had started out as a budding romantic relationship between them had now deepened into a full one.

As they were in a happy trance in each other's embrace, Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Boris, Muk, Luk, Ralph, Kirby and Nava happened to come across this barn, picking up the scent of where Niju was after looking for him once they realized how long he'd been gone. When they got the door open, though, they saw what was happening, and one look made it perfectly clear what they were seeing and what it meant. They all smiled, happy to see that Niju had cheered Aleu up, and that he and Aleu were now getting intimate and had taken it further with their newfound love for each other, and simply walked away and closed the door quietly, to allow them some quality time alone with each other. All was well and right with the world.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
